blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 101
is the 101st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Vanessa Enoteca tells the Witch Queen that there is no bond between them, and the queen thinks back to when Vanessa was a child and she wanted to make everyone smile with her Thread Magic. The queen then thinks about how in her quest for perfection, she had forgotten something important along the way. She also thinks about how it is because they are imperfect, that they are able to derive power and strength from their emotions. She continues to think that because Vanessa's magic is free and imperfect that makes it perfect. Standing up, the queen admits defeat and tells Vanessa that she is free to do as she pleases. Noelle Silva hugs Vanessa and says that Vanessa won because of her magic, about which everyone is glad. As the queen walks away, Nero lands on her shoulder and pecks at her earring, and she seems to recognize him. After the queen heals everyone, Noelle, Asta, Vanessa, and Finral Roulacase meet with the queen in her throne room. She reveals that her earring is a magic stone and hands it over to them, for which Asta is grateful. He tells the queen that the Eye of the Midnight Sun is after the magic stones, and asks why they are after the stone along with who they are. She replies that the magic stones are relics that increase the magical power of whoever uses them and that the only ones that truly mastered them were the elves. She explains that the elves used to live in the Forsaken Region of the Clover Kingdom and that they were immensely powerful. The elves were crushed from a war that they started against the humans. The queen also says that Fana's third eye was a forbidden spell and that someone else put it on her because no ordinary human would be able to cast such a spell. She adds that the ancient demon is also a forbidden spell that was once conjured by the leader of the elves. She theorizes that the members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun are descendants of the elves. Finral is quickly writing it all down. The queen also tells Asta that his two swords are mere remnants of the magic swords that the leader of the elves once wielded, and Asta faints in shock. Later outside of the Witches' Forest, Mars reveals that he and Ladros are returning to the Diamond Kingdom. He also reveals that the Witch Queen gave him some medicine that would allow Mars to take control of the king, adding that if he does that, then he would be able to reform the Diamond Kingdom into one of peace. Ladros says that he will support Mars because that will be the fastest way to the top. Ladros then thinks about how he will become someone that his master can acknowledge. Fanzell Kruger says that they will look after Fana. Mars tells Fana to wait a little longer until he is able to turn the Diamond Kingdom into a kingdom that she can come home to. Fana hugs Mars and says that she will wait for him until the Diamond Kingdom is at peace and then they will go see the world together. Mars then tells Asta that he will come to his aid since they are friends, and Asta agrees and says that he will come help Mars if he is ever in trouble. As the groups part ways, Vanessa looks back at the Witches' Forest and remembers the Witch Queen telling her that this forest is her homeland and that she can come and go as she pleases. Later Noelle, Asta, Vanessa, and Finral arrive back at the Black Bulls headquarters. Asta tells Yami Sukehiro that his arms are healed, but Yami reacts calmly. Asta then reveals that they found another magic stone, which surprises Yami. He then orders Asta to go buy booze, which Asta says that he will do. Yami then welcomes Vanessa back, and she replies that she is home. Fights *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation